Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Place all new requests at the bottom of the page, and use a heading with the name of the Article. Link to the article in your request. An article listed here will either be Resolved (page deleted) or Denied (won't be deleted) by any of the Administrators. Helios (denied) There is no proof of its existence except for a description on Bakugan.com on Viper Helios. I think it needs to be deleted, as when I added it to Viper Helios and others Helios versions, it was removed from their variations list. 22:39, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I disagree. It is easier for random people to notice then just having a small mention on the Viper helios page. There is a pic there, so this is a legit page. Preyas Diablo(DENIED) I did not nominate this one, but I edited it. I editted it because it said this message: I think preyas diablo sucks I think we should clean the artical, I think we need to keep Preyas Angelo/Diablo as a page but make two more for just Angelo and just Diablo .it should be the same pAge because THERE THE SAME BAKUGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Skress phoniex (denied) i was trying to basicly tell that skyress phoniex is just a big fat lie from a big fat liar.And admins just go delete delete delete.thats why i despise them.PLEASE STOP ADMINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! im gonna show you the EVIL lumino drago! (talk) 14:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :That has no relevance to the Wiki. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 02:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) List of Special Attack Bakugan List of Special Attack Bakugan the page is useless because it is not being used and we already have a page for this. It is just a big piece of blank pages Dragofan010 (talk) 02:05, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Colossus Dragonoid (denied) This page (Colossus Dragonoid) is just a remake of this page (Dragonoid Colossus) with no information but the name and 3 pictures Sorry, but it is a page about the hub. Info or not, it is still a page on a Bakugan. It is staying. Darkus''Ma''ster 21:05, September 27, 2010 (UTC) it keeps hapining to me (denied) why is it that evry thing i create like baroudias`s father gets deleted.jbling oct 17 12:51PM10 Its is because the page is fanon if you would to add it to the Fanon Wiki that would be great but here, this is a place for real information. Thank you for your time and question My Bakugan possy with knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 02:08, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Chocolate Surprise Eggs (resolved) I thought this community would like to know about this? It's really rare. :( Yes, we sell them, but we brought them in because I love the game... not making alot of profit on this. If there is a better place for this - please let me know. Sorry I'm not that familiar with wikis. look, it's spam. i think jetcore 2.0 should stay at leest until wave 7 if there is no info about it by then by all meens delete it. Drago vincent (talk) 01:30, November 29, 2010 (UTC) JetKor 2.0 I say go ahead and delete JetKor 2.0 I mean Dan has Cross Buster Jakalier AND Raytheus I dont think JetKor 2.0 is gonna appear... and if it does we will make the page with VALID information so yes I believe we should delete the page.﻿ BrightLight (resolved) please dont delete the BrightLight page it was the first page i created. Kyleronco (talk) 22:01, December 11, 2010 (UTC) (P.S. please dont delete it please) :That's not a good reason. You need to try to explain how they're notable to you, we're not keeping it just because it was your first page.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 22:05, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but i think he's right, why we have an article of LordDarkus and not of BrightLight? SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 21:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Well then, we'll just delete the LordDarkus page. Problem solved. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''My eyes aren't just]]'' decorations, you know'' 23:45, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Delete Doofus Dragonoid (resolved) Delete Doofus Dragonoid. Someone who hates and insults Bakugan wrote that. Nintendocan (talk) 02:04, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes delete that page it is unneeded and unnessicary to the Wiki. Dont press my button Airzel -_- (talk) 02:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Deleted. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 02:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Alto Brontes's Disease (Resolved) He even admitted that it was fan-made. You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 12:44, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Mystic Elico pic Why this Mystic Elico pic is a candidate for deletion? I don't see anything bad SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 21:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Mutant Helios (denied) Mutant Helios HMHaosWolf 15:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Why is that a Candidate for Deletion? --All Hail the Queen'' 15:18, February 19, 2011 (UTC)'' ::It has been removed from the candidation. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 19:03, April 11, 2011 (UTC)'' Wind Blast (Resolved) I couldn't find any pictures of wind blast so that is why i think it should be deleted. I also made sure I didn't have any spelling mistakes. Kyleronco (talk) 13:25, February 22, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿:Nor could I. Page deleted. --All Hail the Queen 01:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Helios (denied) helios does not exist 17:54, February 23, 2011 (UTC)HMHaosWolf :Apparently, when I looked at Viper Helios' page, Helios is its Japanese name. --DQ | Can You Handle This?'' 20:19, March 11, 2011 (UTC)'' REDIRECTED TO Viper Helios. List of Banned Cards I don't think it exists. Along with the so called "Wind Blast". My gut just has that feeling. . . . 21:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan Dimensions Damage Measurements (denied) It's a good article with accurate information. They are just like the strength, will and agility articles. Basic mecalleneous articles that are useful for all users. Why is this up for deletion!? :Trivial information, probably. And, use your signature button. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 19:00, April 11, 2011 (UTC)'' : :I agree why ? This is good info. Especially for noobs. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! ::Well, it was deleted anyways. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 19:05, April 11, 2011 (UTC)'' :::Not anymore. Mwahahaha. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''klaT <----'' ']] ::::That's because you restored it, why'd you change your mind? --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!! 19:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC)'' Felt sorry about the N00bies. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|klaT <----'' ']] Yes, score !!! Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! I thought it was a good idea. Blaze had a stroke of genuis. . . . 19:26, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Razen There has been a Faser Titan that has not had it's original form.How does Faser still on the page while Razen is on te deltions category even though they're the same case? THAT is weird.. Ahem, Razenoid has Dreadeon, then there is Razen Titan -_-. FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOLIET!!!!!!!!! 01:16, April 13, 2011 (UTC) It has nothing to do with Dreadeon and Razeniod.It has to do with Mechtogan Titans and Mechtogan.In other words,There CAN'T be a Titan without it's original mechtogan form.....GaiaDrago:Lumino NEEDS raytheus! (talk) 14:42, April 13, 2011 (UTC) List of Moves I think some anony just made it up. It's probably useless. The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 16:10, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :(cough) That anony would be me. Please use the History button. I made it when BD was first released, so it's useless now.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]][[User blog:Abce2|''moe'suckra."]]'' 22:17, April 28, 2011 (UTC)'' Dan and Runo (Resolved) Why did the heck did you guys delete Dan and Runo page. I mean, even though i didn't make it, but i always wanted to make a page about Dan and Runo's relationship. Every other anime or cartoon wikis have relationship pages (if there is some relationships in that anime or cartoon). Why don't we have one. I wanted to make one about Dan and Runo, but since you guys will delete it, i think won't be making one. If anyone agrees to recreate it, i will recreate it.So please denie to delete this page. 28-4-2011-12:07-User: Akhil100. :Just let that topic rest, we have no 100% solid proof about it. Drago ROCKS! 06:49, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Akhill, the page is trivial, and I have yet to see a Wiki with an actual page on relationships; sure, there are sections for relationships but never an actual page stating "The Relationship between ...". Case Closed. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 22:07, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::DinoQueen, go to Ben 10 Wiki or Bulbapedia. They all have relationship pages. Why don't we have one. If this wiki is all about serious matter, then okay. You don't have to denie on deleting this page. But don't worry about me, I'll be fine. User: Akhil100 :::You see, the problem about the Bakugan Wiki is that we're not going to be able to control it very well. If you know how the contributors over here run, we're going to have people spamming about who likes who and it'll become a whole big mess, even though the Relationship Pages aren't even about romantic relationships (necessarily). Our Wiki is better without Relationship Pages. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 19:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan Evo Hydranoid (Deleted) Bakugan Evo Hydranoid should not be deleted because since Evo Hydranoid is locked by TwinSter thats why i say no BakuganSupportBakuganSupport (talk) 04:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) BakuganSupportTeam | Support | Respect :Um, how does a page being locked have anything to do with being deleted? And please add a link to the page, I cannot find such a page on the Wiki. EDIT: Not that it matters, it got deleted anyways. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 14:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Energy Holders Category Why did u guys delete category:Energy Holders page. I created them so people would know about the Bakugans who holds or holded a special energy. Please deny to delete that category. Akhil100 .2-5-2011-11:33 : :I agree. I do not think this category should be deleted. Bakugan that held or are holding a special energy/energies was a very important part of the Bakugan anime series. It basically took up half of the New Vestroia season as well as a good part of the Gundalian Invaders. So, please do not do it.Zachattack31 (talk) 19:30, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Disagree. Sure, they're an important part, but does that mean they should have a category with, oh, what, 2 pages in it? No. They don't need their own category. And if they're so popular, there would be no need for a category about it, people can just find it through the Search Bar or by looking on character pages. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 19:34, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Gihaty Ok, this was made by an anony with terrible grammar. I don't think it's real. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 14:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Please add a link. Frankly, I don't want to spend time having to search the pages. I have other things to do (AKA make new Policies and yell at peeps) --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 00:24, June 6, 2011 (UTC) please dont delte my alpha drago page just give it a chance List of Bakugan Types. (RESOLVED) I think you should delete this page! It is called http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/List_Of_Bakugan_Types and i think it is useless because there is already a page for the Bakugan's, Mechtogan's, BakuNano's, Battle Gear's and the othes. Please consider to delete this page! [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 07:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Deleted. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 15:51, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan: Rise of the Resistance (RESOLVED) I've did some basic google searching and found that this entire article is a comlete hoax. There was no official announcment to be found and the infomation on Wikipedia, which the article cites as a reference, did not check out. 21:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed; I looked it up before, but I wasn't sure if there was "secret info", as in, information that was on certain forums/places but wouldn't turn up in searches. Apparently not. Deleted. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 21:45, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :i saw info about it also gameplay video check on youtube link cooming soonSkysprit (talk) 14:20, December 29, 2011 (UTC) The Original Dharaknoid dharaknoid is the name of the species not the individual character, he is refered to as the original dharaknoid. calling him dharaknoid would be saying he is the only one. its like calling drago dragonoid, which is incorrect since he is a individual and we know their is more dragonoids then just him.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 08:45, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Gustfox Just thought I'd bring the Gustfox matter to light, to get it out of my delete box. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 14:38, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Somebody said that it was just a variation of Skyress or something, but I don't think so. Any Bakugan experts here? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| ''Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 00:21, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :It's obvious that it is not Skyress! Look at the face... Otherwise, New Vestroia lacks of Bakugan, we need something new. --JKaffekimbo (talk) 14:35, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Bump. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 13:24, April 2, 2012 (UTC) To me, it's just Skyress drawn very badly. It's just with a deformed head and different decoration from usually drawn Skyress around its neck. While the other features, especially the tail, is kept intact. That may be because that's just a concept art, another example is the Bakugan on this card which may be considered as another Bakugan if the card didn't mention 'Magmafury'. And of course this and this if the card is not for Sky Raiders. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]]'' but I love Darkus now.'' 07:45, June 7, 2012 (UTC)